Who Killed Lockheart?
by x Veela x
Summary: A tale of mischief, mayhem and murder as we investigate Who Killed Lockheart. Despite the seemingly scary summary, it's lighthearted and humorous.
1. A Shocking Surprise

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own it,**

**And neither do you.**

**I had this idea whilst reading a fic by _PenguinsOfDoom_, so thank-you very much to her –cheers and claps-.**

**This is set in the style of a Murder Mystery. If you are unfamiliar with the situation, let me explain. They are sometimes played as dinner parties (sometimes as just parties) and it's a role-play. Someone has been murdered and then a kind of Narrator gathers the "suspects" together. There is a host, who plays one of the suspects and they invite guests to play named suspects. The Narrator is just a made up character who never appears. Throughout the game, the suspects read their little booklet telling them who they are, secret information about their character etc and according to what is says, ask questions and accuse the other suspects, sometimes with the help of a "secret clue". The aim is to guess the murderer – one of the suspects is the murderer and their aim is to keep that a secret and not to let anyone find out or guess.**

**In the phone call, can you try and imagine those split-screen images like on TV sometimes – if you've seen Mean Girls you'll know what I mean – thanks! Oh and I know the first chapter is probably shorter than the Authoress's notes, but that all will be reversed soon…**

**-**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter One – A Shocking Surprise_

A wavy, golden brown haired teenager laid on her back, a fluffy pillow resting beneath her head as she made herself comfortable on her bed. Her right arm was held out in front of her, in it was a piece of paper that had came out of the box that had previously been sitting on her bed.

"Emma!" A shout drifted up from the stairs – her mother's voice. Inwardly, her heart sank. This would mean she would be made to lay the table or sort the washing.

"Yes?" She yelled back apprehensively. Her reading material was no ordinary reading material and she wanted to examine it properly.

"Have you said thank-you to your father for that little present?" Her heart suddenly rose again. She would not be made to do chores tonight.

"Yes!" Her tone was happier now, "I gave him a big hug, too!" She added for good measure – chores were _not_ what she had in mind. She heard footsteps click back into the kitchen and returned to her idea, her left hand already reaching for her mobile phone.

One ring, two rings. She wondered what his ring tone was – he was saying he'd changed it the other day. Three rings, four rings. Emma hoped he'd pick up.

"Someone's phone is ringing!" A teenage boy lazily swung out of his computer chair and made his way down the stairs two at a time with a _thud-thud, thud-thud._

"It's mine!" He swooped down and made a grab for his mobile vibrating in circles near his trainers, the McFly song _"It's All About You" _echoing around the hall. He smiled to himself when he turned it over to look at the caller ID: _x_ _Emma x _– she had obviously added herself to his contacts, "Hello?" He mounted the stairs again kicked his door shut behind him before sprawling on top of his bed.

"Rupert, hey, how are you?" before he could reply, she carried on despite the snorts of laughter she heard from him, "Well I have an absolutely _amazing_ idea! It'll be so fun!" He listened to her, getting more and more intrigued by what she was thinking about; he didn't even notice when his screen-saver cut in.

She began by reading him the tale:

_The year is 1992 and we find ourselves in a world of magic, mischief, mayhem and…murder. Rumours tell of a curse placed upon a certain teacher of a certain school, yet only a few of the "select few" really know about this hidden world._

_Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place where you would be safe from the threats of evil…or so you thought. The school claims to be shielded from the formidable power of the Dark Arts; so it is ironic really, that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress__ should chance upon a dimly lit corridor, in the shadows of which lay the **Defence Against the Dark Arts **teacher – dead. The alarm is raised, the great doors slammed shut, scores of locks click into place. The whole castle is confined._

_Despite the festive decorations, when the students are gathered in the Great Hall two nights before Christmas Eve, they regard each other with suspicion, secrecy and severity. Their teacher, whilst considered "a poncy git" according to the male members, was classed as a "heart-throb" among female members…maybe a few male members too, but the less said about that the better._

_Why would somebody want him dead? Who would do it? On who's orders? When? You are about to find out as you investigate **Who Killed Lockheart…**_

**_The next chapter will be the guest list and then we will begin. I think I'll start by the guests arriving and whatnot and then the "secret information". Oh and the chapters are going to be like the "rounds" only they'll be a few more otherwise it would be really short._**

_**Love,**_

_**x Imperial Princess x**_


	2. Typecast

**Disclaimer: Unless there's a big secret the world is keeping from me, I am not the creator of Harry Potter and his world.**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter Two – Typecast_

Dear Reader, the Great Hall Doors are waiting for the arrivals. We begin by getting to know a few people a little bit better. If you thought that you knew them now, you may feel a little differently once the night is over…

_The Suspects_

_Harry Potter_

_Ron Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Susan Bones_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Terry Boot_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_– _

_Harry Potter_

Gryffindor's "Golden Boy". Harry inherited his mother's emerald eyes and his father's perpetually untidy jet-black hair. He is the only child of Lily and James Potter, both murdered by Lord Voldemort. He is famous all over the wizarding world for being the only known person to have survived the fatal Killing Curse and subsequently causing Lord Voldemort's downfall. He lives (when he has to) with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. Needless to say, he doesn't relish in the experience. The hero in "The Golden Trio" as they are sometimes called, Harry, Ron and Hermione have endured together a test of time, and their friendship has pulled through. Will it still be intact by the end of the evening?

_– _

_Ron Weasley_

While his best friend receives the fame and the fortune, Ron's large family is known for its generosity, even though they have very little to give. One of seven children, Ron is the youngest male sibling in his family, whilst his younger sister Ginny claims the position of the youngest child. Tall, thin, gangly with freckles and flaming red hair, Ron is rather self-conscious. He needn't bother, however, because a certain young bookworm has been thought to have set her sights on him long ago. Maybe in the face of peril he would summon his Gryffindor courage and spill his heart out to her?

_– _

_Hermione Granger_

Often acting in a responsible, sensible way in her attitude to others and to her school work, there is one particular prefect she neglects to perform these duties for. She consistently responds negatively to a certain redhead's baiting of her, cannot stand back and allow him to make a fool of himself, and has a tendency to bicker constantly with him, often flouncing off to bed if she is thwarted). This intellectual brunette is fierce and loyal, displaying her courage and standing up for others – even if they don't want standing up for. She is the founder of S.P.E.W – the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare – of which Harry and Ron are reluctantly secretary and treasurer of.

_– _

_Ginny Weasley_

Following in the tradition of the Weasley family, she is brave and loyal. The first girl to be born into the Weasley family for "several generations", she is the youngest of her siblings. With a petite figure, lustrous long red hair complements her chocolate brown eyes. She is warm hearted, has a strong desire to be independent and that she has a quick temper. One of her focuses of this warm heart is the hero of the wizarding world. However, since her run-in with Tom Riddle's Diary, her secret-keeping has been improved. What could she be hiding behind her façade of innocence?

_– _

_Neville Longbottom_

With a notoriously bad memory and overbearing Grandmother, it is no surprise that his confidence has taken some bashing over the years. His parents were tortured to insanity by Lord Voldemort and so consequently, his friends have become his family. An astute Herbologist, Neville fails appallingly at every other subject, despite his best efforts. Like all the other Gryffindors, however he is fiercely loyal and brave, and stands up to his friends for their own good, even if he doesn't quite succeed in his persuasion even with the help of his beloved toad, Trevor. He harbors a fear of the Potions master, who in turn treats him like a bumbling idiot. A seemingly open, though quiet boy, what opinions shall be soon aired?

_– _

_Hannah Abbott_

A responsible prefect, Hannah seems to have good instincts about people, though is rather high strung. Her mother was tragically murdered by the Dark Side and with close friends Susie, Ernie, and Justin, she looks upon the Death Eaters with a hatred. Well, a hatred for a "just and loyal" Hufflepuff, anyway. A kind and caring girl, she looks after others with a smile and sympathy, though sometimes putting others first. However, we can't all be angels all the time, has there been occasions where she has let her Slytherin side show through?

_– _

_Ernie Macmillan_

Also a prefect, he is very proud to claim that his family is descended from nine consecutive generations of pure-blood ancestry. He works alongside Hannah and is not afraid to admit he is wrong, though he will support his opinion wholeheartedly no matter what others think. He also supports others' beliefs and with his friends is a supporter of Harry Potter. Both he and Hannah joined "Dumbledore's Army" and fought their battles to the end, making sure their hard work paid off. He looks a bit perfect, just now, but not even a prefect is 100 per cent perfect…are they?

_– _

_Susan Bones_

Along with Hannah, her family also suffered some damage owing to the Dark Side. Amelia Bones, Susan's Aunt was murdered as well as her Uncle Edgar, the Death Eater who murdered her Uncle managing to escape Azkaban; this tragedy has brought the friends closer. After splinching herself, she has become a bit shaky, but she still has the bravery and loyalty to have joined "Dumbledore's Army" and fight along side her friends. Leaning on each other the Hufflepuffs form a formidable defence indeed. What might they need to join forces against… or who?

_– _

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

Coming from an upper class family, Justin was originally intended for Eton and he would indeed meet the caliber of student attending. He was another Hufflepuff to join "Dumbledore's Army" and combat the Slytherins. Maybe this was spurred on by a long since hushed up hatred. Justin was threatened by a snake that was conjured by Draco Malfoy during Gilderoy Lockhart's disastrous Duelling Club in his second year.. But who did he harbor the hatred for – Draco Malfoy or Gilderoy Lockheart?

_– _

_Terry Boot_

The only Ravenclaw in his year to stay for the Christmas Holidays, he may be enjoying the splash of sociality. Another member of "Dumbledore's Army", he assisted Harry when Draco Malfoy and his friends attempted to ambush him with some other D.A members. This was not his first duel, however. He was present at the Duelling Club with Lockhart in his second year and ended up with a bloody nose. A bloody nose may not be an excuse for murder, but might something else have been going on that merited such vengeance?

_– _

_Draco Malfoy_

The only child of Dark parents Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, his heart seems as black as the mark on his father's arm. Towards most others he is cruel and cold-hearted, constantly taunting Ron Weasley about his poor financial status, Hermione Granger about being a muggle-born, calling her a "Mudblood". He is Harry Potter's arch-enemy and detests Professor Dumbledore and the general population of Hogwarts who are not in Slytherin. He and his family believe magic should be kept within all wizarding families and "shun" out those unworthy to study magic. His silvery blonde hair and pale grey eyes set him a little apart from the crowd. He has two "cronies" and often toys with the affections of Pansy Parkinson. He must want to do something he shouldn't; after all, he doesn't obey Professor Dumbledore's rules, why should he obey his father's?

_– _

_Vincent Crabbe_

Along with Gregory Goyle, he is rarely seen without their ringleader Draco Malfoy. A rather stupid follower, he seems unable to make up his own mind or form his own point of view. Some have questioned why he is even in Slytherin…

_– _

_Gregory Goyle_

A character very similar to Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle is the other member of Draco Malfoy's gang. He is considered slightly less intelligent than Gregory, but really, how much less intelligent can you get?

_– _

_Pansy Parkinson_

Fond of making fun of Hermione granger with her gang of gossipers, Pansy is partial to rumors and chitchat. She is always the one to pass on the latest tale...no matter who it concerns or who is asking for it. Another thing she is fond of is the Slytherin Prince. Although, in her heart, she knows she will never really be his, she has trouble accepting this. Consequently, she remains at his side no matter who else he sleeps with, whether it's behind her back or not…

"I was thinking of getting the whole of us round," Emma continued. By now, Rupert had decided to invite himself round and they were lounging around on the living room sofa whilst her family was all in the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'd be a laugh – can you imagine Tom? I bet he'd swagger in all dressed up as the "evil ringleader" aswell." He mused.

Emma beamed, happy that he thought that her plan was a good one, "Well, I've been thinking who we could have."

Rupert scoffed, "Planning everything as usual…"

She raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile before grabbing a pen and paper on the stand near the phone. "Anyway… This is what I came up with."

They both leaned forward as she wrote in her tiny, neat handwriting:

_Harry Potter – Dan_

_Ron Weasley – You_

_Hermione Granger – Me _

_Ginny Weasley – Bonnie _

_Neville Longbottom – Matt_

_Hannah Abbott – Charlotte _

_Ernie Macmillan – Louis_

_Susan Bones – Eleanor _

_Justin Finch-Fletchley – Edward_

_Terry Boot – Not sure yet_

_Draco Malfoy – Tom _

_Vincent Crabbe – Jamie _

_Gregory Goyle – Josh _

_Pansy Parkinson – Genevieve_

"Sure, let's go for it." Although he had noticed the light blush staining her cheeks when she had cast them as Ron and Hermione, he didn't say anything. Would it be too unlike her to have not noticed the implied spark between the characters? He hoped not – this was the chance he had been waiting for…

**Oooh the fun is going to begin soon... Drop a review, please?**

**Love,**

**x Imperial Princess x**


	3. For Your Eyes Only, Part I

**Disclaimer: No, no, since the last chapter I so generously posted, I have not become in possession of Harry Potter.**

**I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long – but I've been writing for most of the afternoon on this MASSIVE inspiration (most of it you won't see yet because it's amazing plans and motives) so I feel very proud of myself – even if you only get to see a scrap of it now.**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter Three – For Your Eyes Only, Part I_

_Bounce, bounce, bounce._ Emma could hardly contain her excitement as she tried to sit still on the sofa, whilst waiting for everyone to arrive. She had taken over the lounge all day, decorating it with candles and creating a magic atmosphere. She looked around, proud of her work; her smugness being slightly dampened by the fact that there was no-one there to congratulate –cough– _share_ it with her.

At long last, her father brought in the Murder Mystery Box; the box that she had not been trusted to go anywhere near for the past week in case she "accidentally" caught a glimpse of what was inside it. He handed her her own booklet with the name "Hermione Granger" written in important looking writing on the front cover.

"There you go – you're only allowed a sneak preview at the introduction page, though." He warned her, "If you read on, it'll spoil the game. Everyone else's are on the table behind you and your mother and I will be upstairs out of your way, leaving you to get on with things. If you need anything – just shout. Have fun!" He smiled and gave her a stupid wave as he walked away. She nodded, returning his smile and shooing him away, eager to sate her curiosity. Her mother had already been through what was supposed to happen, and how things should be done with her earlier. Well, if truth be told – she must have been telling Emma all week in an attempt to halt the nagging.

With glee on her face, Emma skipped all the "blah-de-blah" as she so termed it, of the instructions before she turned to her Introduction…

_-_

_Hermione Granger_

_-_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

"Good evening to you all. As Head Girl, I hope that this event has not spoiled the festivities much for you, yet I regret the cause of why we are all gathered here. It is an unhappy event that brings us together in the bright cheer of the Great Hall, but perhaps we better remind each other a bit about ourselves, before we can begin unravelling this messy web of sorrow."

_-_

**Introduction**

You are the "brains" in what some people term "The Golden Trio". Witty, yet charming, you cruise your way through both intellectual and social challenges, often having the time to help others achieve and succeed. You Gryffindor bravery really shows through at times when others want to give up, or have lost enthusiasm. However, ever the stubborn one, your friends could never call you a quitter, as you rise to tackle even the most lost of causes. One of these passions is S.P.E.W. – the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. You fight for it valiantly with your Secretary and Treasurer (gesture to Harry and Ron), ever in the aspiration of ridding Elvin Slavery.

_-_

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

Despite what you may say, the reason for your determination is not the fire of resolve. Oh no, it is the fire in your heart, burning bright for your hot-headed love, Ronald Weasley. Even his cerulean sea blue eyes cannot cool your harboured ardour, they merely encourage it. _How much will it take for him to finally confess his feelings to you and say those words you're so desperately longing for?_ You wonder.

Even though his enthusiasm for S.P.E.W could not be said to fuel a raging inferno, it is enough to spur you on to show him how immense S.P.E.W could become. All it really needs is support and a few more members… So, noticing your glamorous, attention-grabbing ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor constantly on the front page of _the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, Wonders of Our World_ and so on, for whatever act of indecency he's done now, ratings are up! You've been submitting S.P.E.W publicity posters to these sold-out reads to advertise S.P.E.W.

_-_

Her heart was racing – she knew it. She'd get asked about being in love with a certain redhead. Oh she hoped it wouldn't be Tom asking. She could just imagine that almost malicious sparkle in his eye, fitting his smirk, whilst he enjoyed watching her flounder. He was her friend for sure, but he always managed to find ways to tease her that others didn't.

The doorbell! The doorbell! She saw Bonnie's face beaming at her through the glass pattern on the door as she rubbed her hands together.

"Oh it's so cold out there! Hello, by the way, and I bought you a prezzie anyway." They laughed as Emma accepted the box of chocolates and shut the cold out before following Bonnie into the lounge.

Emma almost ran to the table to find Bonnie's booklet and held it out to her, with the words "Ginny Weasley" printed on it. Bonnie took it excitedly and flipped towards the Introduction page as told, whilst sitting with her back to the gas fire.

_-_

_Ginny Weasley_

_-_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

Happily tossing away the reputation you've managed to acquire as "so-and-so's" baby sister", Cinderella has indeed come to the ball. You've grown up to be quite the beauty, with the charisma and allure to go with your looks. After your brief official romantic relationship with Harry Potter, you couldn't believe how he could resist you on the pathetic excuse for your protection! But then again, he's always been a gentleman…

_-_

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

Perhaps Harry is a bit gentle for your independent and fervent desires. He could be taught what you want, though – no doubt he'd be more than happy to learn it…

Unlike your first ever (and secret) boyfriend – Neville Longbottom. That is, talking about the teaching… You didn't even try – as you could have his grades "altered" from the finishing end. You persuaded Professor Lockheart to "increase Neville's performance levels" on the condition that you would "spend time with him."

Now, if any other male had made that "arrangement" it would have been the end of you virtuous reputation. However, when you went along to his office (in your rather short skirt concealing Bridget Jones "granny knickers" the colour of a winter sky), Lockheart merely pronounced you his "Propaganda Assistant" and placed you in charge of choosing his robes and hairstyle; not forgetting to photograph the results for his ever-growing Fan Clubs – plural.

You were thrilled when Neville started getting the grades that he wanted, if a little confused when you turned up one evening to discover Mr. Filch in Gilderoy Lockheart's office chair.

_**Oooh the tholt pickens! Reviews would be much appreciated x x x**_

_**Love,**_

_**x Imperial Princess x**_

****

_January 1st 07 Later edit for anyone who's interested - although updates will not be happening, I have now got the whole story planned out -- and I have to say, there is an excellent murder in there. I was laughing to myself as I wrote it - so stay with me! I haven't forgotten you... I just have GCSEs to do at the moment, which mean I get the whole Summer off - no work - nothing. So, I'm just reminding you that this will (eventually) be completed, and I will Not lose the plans._


	4. For Your Eyes Only, Part II

**Disclaimer: The only mail I've had lately is a tax form I had to sign so I don't have to pay tax yet as "my 16th birthday is fast approaching". Nothing like "Happy Birthday" from Tony, eh?**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter Four – For Your Eyes Only, Part II_

Emma leaped up as the doorbell rang again, having a little trouble with opening the door. As she finally managed to pull it open with a helpful push from Louis, she welcomed Louis and Charlotte in. As she followed them into her lounge, she replayed the scene back in her mind. Was it her or did it look like Louis had let go on Charlotte's hand to open the door to get her out of the cold? _Well, she would find out tonight, _she thought as she grinned rather evilly.

Passing them their booklets, Emma watched as they turned protectively away from each other so that Charlotte's legs crossed Louis's in their V shape.

-

_Ernie Macmillan_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

With the help of Hannah, you exceed your Prefectly duties when it comes to looking after your House, keeping them in line, and encouraging them to success. No matter what their ancestry is, you treat them all the same, feeling no superiority owing to your pureblood status. Nevertheless, you are willing to work for your rewards – even if it means bending a few rules in the process. You have no doubt that your friends would help you bend them back again. Forming a close group with Hannah, Justin and Susie, you look out for each other, knowing at least one of them will have your back covered.

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

Walking along one of the dimly lit corridors one prefect duty, you confessed to Hannah something that had been bothering you for some time… also giving you the opportunity for another conversation you had in mind if the first conversation was successful. She had encouraged you to open your heart to her after you had admitted that you were troubled, so you went on to tell her how the Sorting Hat had considered putting you into Slytherin…because of your ancestry and your "ambitious designs". As you had expected, she comforted you before asking what your "ambitious designs" consisted of, though your chat was interrupted before you could reply. Your best friend was your next confidant, as you confessed your feelings for "someone" – this talk was overheard by none other than Gilderoy Lockheart, who told you that you needed to look good to get anywhere – everything was all about appearances. Usually unconcerned about something so shallow, this statement planted a seed of doubt in your mind.

-

Louis looked up to see Emma and Bonnie (who had been unusually quiet for the past few minutes) watching him avidly. "Did you choose this part for me especially?" he asked with a good natured grin. Emma laughed,

"Why, is it fitting? I haven't read it. Mum and Dad checked all the parts were suitable before I sent out the invitations, though. For some strange reason, they've been smirking at me whenever I mention the characterization…" Of course, now she had a pretty good idea why… after she read the part about a certain redhead.

"Not meaning to be spiteful, but shh – I haven't finished it yet!" Charlotte cried excitedly; the others dutifully apologized, knowing that sometimes she needed a little more time than everyone else.

-

_Hannah Abbott_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

After the death of your mother by You-Know-Who's followers, you have looked upon every member of your family and the three members of your Hogwarts family (Ernie, Susie and Justin) as much close to your heart as yourself. Though, a slight bitter taste has been left in your mouth, and anyone wishing others death threats should be returned the favour, in your opinion. You can't bear cruel words said to others without provocation and sometimes resort to sorting matters yourself – often with the help of your fellow Hufflepuff Prefect, Ernie, who always seem to be at your side in trouble. (Now might be a good time to smile at him.)

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

Susie rushed to your bed one night, all of a flutter with some news for you – news that made your heart beat rush – both for good and bad. After her late night chat with Justin, it appears she has gleaned some spicy information from him. It appeared she had been soothing his confusions over Ernie's affections for "a girl", and it turns out that Susie just happened to know that that girl was you – although she did not tell Justin that, as Ernie had taken pains to obscure the name form him. She also let you know about a malicious comment to Ernie from Gilderoy Lockheart which squashed Ernie's confidence right down.

Your brain clicked into gear, knowing that something has to be done – your budding relationship with Ernie was at stake! As you formed your plan, you realized you'd need help. Who better to ask than a clever Ravenclaw? Of course, you realized that you might need to acquire some…persuading leverage.

-

"Okay, I've finished!" Charlotte announced, as she moved to sit back next to Louis properly. They looked sideways at each other, wondering how much was revealed in the other's _Secret Information_.

"Oh, I want to know now…" Bonnie moaned, her curiosity heightening. Emma agreed, hoping that something would happen between a few people tonight, her own inquisitiveness growing,

"So do I – I've had the game confiscated this past week because my parents knew if they left it with me I'd read it all. I think I've had a harder task of waiting that you lot." She told the room.

"Doorbell!" She and Bonnie yelled at the same time, as they raced to see who had arrived into the mayhem next.

_**I know, I told you in the edit of last chapter you weren't getting updates, but I got hit by an absolutely amazing inspiration, and I couldn't concentrate upon the Renaissance until I had written it all down. Might I add that it's a whole 6 pages of scribbling…**_

_**Reviews would be very much appreciated, as I'd like some encouragement right now xxx**_

_**Love,**_

_**x Imperial Princess x**_


	5. For Your Eyes Only, Part III

**Disclaimer: Eh, it's like one of those sinking feelings you get after a nightmare when you're falling, then wake up to embarrassingly discover you're still in bed. Don't pretend you don't get them too… Fine, I realize I'm _not_ distracting you – I don't own Harry Potter. Happy now? Can we get on with the next arrivals? Good.**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter Five – For Your Eyes Only, Part III_

Both Emma and Bonnie scrabbled to open the door, casting sideways glances at each other as they could distinguish two very familiar contrasting shades of jet black and flame orange hair standing on the other side of the door.

The boys smiled as their faces swung into view and Bonnie invited Dan in, giving a smirk to Emma as she stood aside for Dan to pass. As the two disappeared into the lounge, the room went silent as the teenagers waited with baited breath to hear the conversation in the hall. There was a whispered,

"It's Rupert!" In Bonnie's voice, though the verbalization was quite unnecessary as Charlotte and Louis's' gazed flicked to Dan for a moment. Charlotte looked pointedly at Bonnie,

"Bonnie, we shouldn't really listen –" she began, as her guilt interrupted her silence. The not-so-guilty party smiled,

"Don't worry Charlotte, nothing will actually happen – I just _love_ the tension." She whispered gleefully.

Out in the hall, Emma had managed to exchange a "Hey" with Rupert, who returned it, still standing in the hallway together.

Eventually, Louis, it seemed had taken pity on them as he called, "Who is it, Emma?"

She smiled, even though he could not see her, grateful for the rescue, "It's Rupert!" she replied before lowering her voice, "Do you want to come in?" Rupert nodded and followed her across the well known path to his favourite of her sofas, unintentionally sitting next to her as she handed him his booklet, Bonnie having already given Dan his.

Rupert waved at the two sitting opposite him as he turned to the front page, Dan laughing as he read his own booklet.

-

_Harry Potter_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

One of the most renowned wizards of your time, you have devoted your life since you were eleven to the extermination of Lord Voldemort, the cold hearted murderer who killed both your mother and your father when you were only one year old. Almost every year has ended in your squashing of his evil plans, though you know that you are just the front man for a very good team. Without Ron or Hermione you know you would have failed to keep your life, and it is with their help that you managed to create the DA and train your fellows in many skills, especially self defence in the face of danger.

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

Although you don't know how you could ever manage without your two closest friends, there is another young lady that you have found yourself wanting to get closer to over he last year or so. In this respect you gloriously succeeded for a short while, but sacrificed yourself for her safety. You broke off your relationship with Ginny Weasley to her distress as you reasoned that she was a prime target for Lord Voldemort's arrow to pierce through to your own heart.

Ever fond of doing The Right Thing, you forced yourself only to touch her in your dreams, despite the sparkle in her eyes when you find yourself alone together with a certain…_tension_ in the air. However, there is a devil in all the best wizards – if you give into yourself, you _know_ that something will go wrong. Besides, you already have a feeling something is going on… After all, it's not everyday that you see Hannah Abbot chase down the corridor after Terry Boot's retreating footsteps.

-

Dan looked up as he turned his booklet face down to give Charlotte a suspicious look, "Interesting... Veery interesting…" he said in an accent. She smiled at him before laughing herself,

"Oh shut up – you'll spoil it! Though I don't know why _you're _supposed to know."

Rupert smirked and continued to read about his own character. It seemed as though he wouldn't even have to act.

-

_Ron Weasley_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

The loyalty in "The Golden Trio", you joke about only being "the dude that carries the bags". With your famed Weasley head of flames and a temper to match, you've never been one for measured decisions, but then again, that's what Hermione (and her homework) is there for.

Coming from a large family of hard working, though admittedly poor purebloods, you don't feel superior after being one in a long line of brothers – well, 6 of them, anyway.

By association with "The Boy Who Lived", you appeal to girls has noticeably increased, though you wonder what type of girl favours reputation over reputable qualities.

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

Yes, indeed you have been wondering this for quite a while now. Ever since Miss Hermione Granger accepted the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum's invitation to the Yule Ball in you fourth year. The egotistical idiot should have spent his time on elocution lessons in your opinion, despite the fact that he used to be one of you idols. Used to be. Not that you'd admit I but you were obscenely jealous at the seeker's catch of what you would deem as _your_ snitch – the bookworm herself. Like a caterpillar amongst leaves, she devours the Hogwarts Library – she must know it off by heart – and such a golden heart is too.

Though, a certain pictorial evidence lately revealed to you suggested that the gold might be tinged with a slight…black – in places. You wonder how much longer you'll have to wait before she opens her heart to you. After all, with 5 older brothers, you're not used to doing things first. Maybe you had better lean before someone else gets to her before you – permanently.

-

Rupert looked up with a mysterious smile on his face to find the others staring at him, "Oooooh." He said in a low voice, making his fingers wiggle as though trying to spook them. He grinned at Dan, who grinned back,

"We picked the Characters well, Em." He complemented themselves.

She looked up and waved a hand nonchalantly, "Well, of _course._" She said.

Rupert's reply was cut off by the doorbell once again, as Emma went out to investigate, feeling slightly proud of herself. The singsong voice in her head was at it again, _he's the only person that calls me Em._

**_Yes, yes, it's all very sweet. But come on – it couldn't happen yet! All those lovely awkward moments, the pauses, the blushes - sexy voice - the sideways glances…._**

_**Ah, the joys of teenage life.**_

**_And it has come my attention, that I can't find who played Terry Boot in the films... so this means I haven't got a name for him in the fic. If anyone knows, or would like to suggest a name, please - suggestions are more than welcome._**

**_Reviews would be very much appreciated, as I've just had a whole week of mock exams and I've got another week to go – give me some happiness please xxx_**

_**Love,**_

_**x Imperial Princess x**_


	6. For Your Eyes Only, Part IV

**Disclaimer: Unless there's something big The World is not telling me, I am not the creator of Harry Potter and his world. Sadness. Now on with the story!**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter Six – For Your Eyes Only, Part IV_

Edward's good natured smile appeared in Emma's line of vision as she stepped aside to welcome the next pair in. Eleanor stopped him and looked pointedly at his car parked neatly on the Watsons' driveway and he hastily found his keys to active his central locking system. He ushered her through the door as he heard a satisfying beep.

Charlotte peered out of the window as she heard the car look and searched for his personalized plate. She caught sight of ED 23. _Gosh, _she couldn't help wondering,_ that must have cost a lot of money._

"Ed and Ellie." She reported back to the others as Louis smiled at her antics whilst Bonnie began leafing through the diminishing pile of leaflets.

-

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

The "cleverest one" out of your Hufflepuff family of four at Hogwarts, you owe your knowledge to your own hard work and determination. Throughout your family, many have attended Eton – the most prestigious boy's school in the country, and indeed your family would definitely meet that calibre of class attending. Your name was down for this expensive school where Princes receive their education, though you chose to attend Hogwarts, where you learned a much more valuable lesson. Your time at Hogwarts has showed you that what matters is not the amount of friends you have, neither about their status or money. You pride your friends on their omnipresent support for you and each other, and even seven years into your friendship, you are still sometimes amazed by the extent they would go to set your life to rights.

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

One of these treasured friends of yours is Miss Susan Bones, though perhaps you'd like a little more than friendship from her. You feel she returns your affections, but to tell the truth, she's so lovely to everyone – you'd never jeopardize your friendship by misunderstanding her sentiments. However, on cold days you have pondered whether she would lie, cheat and deceive so much against her principles to resurrect Ernie's life to the extent she has done with yours. Then again, you hope one day Ernie will have someone else to do that for him, and it looks like he already has someone in mind.

Another thing you will be forever grateful to Susan (and no doubt probably Hannah too) is for putting and end to the catastrophic gossiping over the best selling book "Break with a Banshee", knowing your… _dislike_ for it. It is less commonly know that Gilderoy Lockheart made his profit from your father's (and one day your's as well) renowned hotel business. You don't quite know how much Miss Granger has figured out, but you know she has the sense of mind to keep quiet about it, that is if she is aware of you misfortunes.

Always open to listening to others, in time, your talents for spotting opportunities have been greatly enhanced, both for others and yourself. Since First Year, you had been bristling about your father's business, yet in Second Year, it was a shock when an opportunity came round so fast. At Gilderoy Lockheart's Duelling Club, however, your plan was dashed as Draco Malfoy threatened you with a venomous snake. Realizing the only people who were aware of your plan were Ernie, Susan and Hannah, you sensibly put it off, managing to convince the general student body it was Draco Malfoy you harboured the dislike for ever since. This was partly due to Harry Potter ostensibly backing the snake off, later to tell you this was true. Every time the memory crossed your mind, you have felt a stab of guilt ever since you convinced Hogwarts that it sounded like Harry was encouraging the snake to cover your half-carried out plan.

-

"Well there's no good looking to me to tell you – read your own, Ells." Ed told the girl he had just been "reading about". Emma must have picked these parts extremely well. No wonder she had been agonising to them all when her parents were crowing about "the characters".

Eleanor vocalized her disappointment, but nevertheless sat pixie-style facing Bonnie so she could do as she was bid and read her own booklet in peace. Both Bonnie and Emma looked almost in pain with curiosity. She sympathized with both of them, but she could read about her own character now!

-

_Susan Bones_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

Always willing to help a friend, you feel very proud to know that your friends return the favour without even having to be asked. After the death of your aunt and uncle, you came to terms with a previous realization that some people are just malicious. You're not fond of violent competition, but you don't mind a little fun. It's just when the price goes too high that you get uneasy However, you know that either Justin, Ernie or your best friend since day one: Hannah Abbott, will help you get through whatever comes your way.

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

After coming upon Justin in distress before boarding the Hogwarts Express, you coaxed his troubles out of him. You were appalled to find that a man could behave so despicably to Justin's notorious family! You were resolved to do something about it, as the Finch-Fletchley's had more than just their reputation at stake. Throughout their well-conceived gruelling period of setting themselves on your feet, you devised a brilliant plan. Justin was slightly reluctant to involve you in such a dreadful state of affairs, though you insisted that he would get his chance to pay you back. Using like for like, you abandoned your principles to the level of Gilderoy Lockheaert's – none-existent. You secretly lied, cheated and deceived more than you ever had in your life, though your sense of guilt was over-taken by your elation at Justin smiling when he came down to breakfast one day. You knew you had succeeded as Justin let you know how the Finch-Fletchley estate was surviving its suffering and managing to pay off its debts.

Although you tried your best to convince him otherwise, it had always been a sore spot with Justin afterwards that he could not have done much to help you. He felt not all the debts had been repaid. Justin felt Gilderoy Lockheart owed them something – his life.

-

"Oh, how exciting!" Ellie exclaimed as she turned her information to face the hearth rug. "There's no wonder your parents approved your character choices, Emma, I don't know about anyone else but I don't feel like I'll have to act much." She looked around to find various people agreeing with her.

"Trust me, Ellie, it's not just you – mine is similar to scary levels. It's as if someone wrote it with me in mind." Bonnie confirmed.

"I must admit, it is rather uncanny." Ed decided, before scanning the room, enquiring, "Who's yet to come."

Emma looked into the distance as she was thinking, unknowingly drawing the eyes of Rupert. _She looks quite cute spaced out_. It wasn't a sight he saw often, and felt quite privileged to share in a moment that Emma wasn't spending concentrating on studies. "Matt should be coming – I told him that it started half an hour earlier so he should be on time." She laughed and tucked a curl behind her ear as she recounted, "Jamie and Josh should be coming with Tom, but I know Tom went to pick Genevieve up two hours ago, so I have no clue what's happened to them." She rolled her eyes. They all knew Genevieve could gossip to a stone statue,

"Oh, and I thought we could invite Adam. I know we don't know him very well because he only joined our class a few weeks ago, obviously, but this type of thing is really good for getting to know someone better. Yeah, that's it – so hopefully Tom will be showing up in his new car soon," she rolled her eyes as her usual response to his need to show off, "so you'll all have to be prepared to admire it, but don't worry, I'm drawing the curtains after everyone's here so he won't be able to drool over it… So be nice to Adam, I spoke to his mum on the phone for a few minutes whilst he walked home, and she said that he would probably be quite shy at first."

She beamed around at the teenagers sprawled in various positions as they nodded (some dutifully, others not so dutifully) and took what she said in mind.

This was going to be _so_ good.

_**I haven't given you an update in such a while, so I made it extra long for you – I hope you appreciate it, oh and tell me what you think!**_

_**xxx**_

_**Love,**_

_**x Imperial Princess x**_


	7. For Your Eyes Only, Part V

**Disclaimer: Unless there's something big The World is not telling me, I am not the creator of Harry Potter and his world. Sadness. Now on with the story!**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter Seven – For Your Eyes Only, Part V_

Just as everyone was beginning to settle down and chat, they heard loud music coming closer to the Watson's residence. Bonnie rolled her eyes at Emma, who smiled back, "Here we go." She mouthed.

They could hear lyrics from inside the living room… the poor, poor neighbourhood.

_All right, Hogwarts! Are you ready for some real music?!  
I said are you readdddy?! Are you readdddy?!  
I can't hear ya'. All right. Come out, I wanna see your hands in the air.  
We're gonna teach ya' a brand-new dance tonight.  
So move your body. You gotta help us, Hogwarts.  
Together we can do this thing. Are you readdddy?  
Are you readdddy?)_

He was making an entrance alright. Abruptly, the opening verse was cut off as the engine died down. Ed and Louis were clustered behind the others as they watched Tom open his car door with a bored expression on his face. Rupert snorted "Bets on how many times Genevieve has made him listen to her new favourite soundtrack recently?" He asked, to a gale of laughter.

In a show of gallantry, Tom walked round to open the door for Genevieve, more for the show of her getting out. It obvious that he knew they were all watching him. Genevieve stepped out gracefully, and waved at the crowd in the window "admiring", totally destroying Tom's façade.

About fifteen minutes later, when Josh and Jamie had managed to extract themselves from the back seats' deathly grip _without_ scratching the new paintwork, the four newest arrivals had joined the others in the living room.

"So, the booklets?" Gen suggested.

-

_Draco Malfoy_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

Well, as everyone knows, you are the most popular Slytherin of your day. Being the rival of The-Boy-Who-Lived certainly does get you talked about, though you owe most of your popularity to your charming personality and proud pureblood ethics. In your eyes it's a crime that mudbloods are even allowed into Hogwarts, though when your father becomes in control of The Ministry of Magic, you know that's one of the changes that will occur. Then again, Dumbledore has always been a bit short-sighted where the unworthy were concerned.

Unfortunately, it turned out in second year that you were not the Heir of Slytherin, though you will alter that matter later, though it's not as if everyone doesn't look up to you with that title, the tale aided by Pansy Parkinson – and you should mention Crabbe and Goyle, despite the fact that you suspect their part extended to standing behind her whilst looking menacing.

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

Yes, yes, Pansy has always been very attentive to your needs – a fact that you've milked for all it was worth over the years. She has been a most gracious advantage and cover for all over your more… disreputable actions. However, you have noticed of late that a few Gryffindors have started watching you closely – Longbottom and that blasted toad in particular. How that boy expects to stay secret when that wretched toad keeps croaking like that if beyond your wildest guess.

You'll have to be careful, next time you write Pansy anonymous love-letters obviously in your own handwriting. Maybe you could get Crabbe and Goyle to deliver them for you to save yourself the trouble. Not that you particularly enjoy encouraging Pansy in her unreciprocated feelings, though you have to admit she is a good advantage to you. Even if the Gryffindors have issues with your honesty… or lack of as the case may be. What do Gryffindorks know anyway?

-

Whilst Tom was engrossed in the text, Emma sneaked around him to the window. She caught Rupert's eye and looked away, putting her finger to her lips. She reached out to draw the curtains as silently as she could manage before creeping back to her seat beside the redhead.

When said victim had finished his booklet first page he automatically looked up to check on his car. He frowned slightly when he noticed the curtains had been shut and scanned the room to find Emma pointedly looking away from him, suddenly absorbed in conversation with Rupert. She would so pay for that later.

-

_Pansy Parkinson_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

A proud Slytherin, you enjoy the company of those in your own house before others, though sometimes you realize it's necessary to fraternize with the enemy to get what you want. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil in particular share your interest in other people's lives and you can gain quite interesting information in Divination. Of course, you only pass it on for a price – although Draco is an exception to that rule. Come to think of it, he's an exception to most rules, not that you really mind.

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

Just lately, you had been worried that Draco had indeed found himself another girl – permanently. You realize that after Hogwarts, his life will be totally devoted to The Dark Lord and you will have to take second place, but you suppose you could cope with that. But loosing the Slytherin Prince to a Ravenclaw is a totally different thing to a Dark Lord. You refuse to even contemplate the possibility of a Gryffindor – even Draco wouldn't be curious about _them_.

Anyway, he must have picked up on your anxieties (he has always been perceptive, you like to remind yourself occasionally) and recently he has been writing you anonymous love letters – hand delivered! Of course you had to pretend that you were busy gossiping in the corner whilst you secretly watched him place a letter inside your textbook or on top of your unfinished homework.

There's no wonder every other Slytherin girl is jealous of you – love letters from Draco! What more could you want? Other than his sincerely returned affections and for him to stop toying with you, that is…

-

Gen smiled around at everyone "Ooh this looks fun." She squealed, "Who's missing?" She asked, noticing that there were only twelve of them.

"Matt - though he should be arriving any time yesterday. Oh, and Emma thought it would be nice if she invited Adam to be Terry Boot." Charlotte informed her.

"You know that really good-looking guy that arrived halfway through Maths?" Ellie added, sure that this would placate her.

"Oh, yeah – him. He's a bit quiet, isn't he? Well, I'm sure it'll be good to get to know someone new." She beamed around.

"You know, Gen – he might be a complete prat." Tom drawled.

The girls scowled at him, and he help up a hand in defence, trying not to smirk as he returned to the safety of his booklet.

**_Well, surprisingly, I think I managed to keep some of the length – it would be lovely to hear from you all again!_**

_**There you go, Mike – there's more!**_

_**xxx**_

_**Love,**_

_**x Imperial Princess x**_


	8. For Your Eyes Only, Part VI

**Disclaimer: Unless there's something big The World is not telling me, I am not the creator of Harry Potter and his world. Sadness.**

**We are nearly ready to start the first section of the story, just one more round of character arrivals and booklets after this, and then the show will be on.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter Eight – For Your Eyes Only, Part VI_

Josh frowned, slightly. "Does everyone else have something that we don't?" He muttered to Jamie.

"Brains?" Tom suggested.

"No, no, that's not what I mea – hey!" Bonnie hid a smirk, "How come everyone else has these book-things and we don't?"

"Oh, right – must have forgot you two." Emma exchanged a glance with Rupert as she reached over to the four booklets that were left, searching for _Vincent Crabbe _or _Gregory Goyle_. They should be able to cope with the first page on their own – she hoped.

-

_Gregory Goyle_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

Being one of Draco Malfoy's left hand men, you are well known in Hogwarts. Slytherins don't like to argue with you a lot – though you think this is due to your heavy build you are proud to maintain. You're not the brightest candle in the box, more of the wick that makes the flame burn… Without you and sidekick Vincent, Draco would have to do things himself that he really doesn't have time to do…

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

For example, hand out letters to Pansy Parkinson. At first, he was fine with his extra-curricular post-owl duty, though he obviously thought it was all too much and so handed over the responsibility to you two…. This alone was rather strange, as he had never trusted you with something important in all your Hogwarts years. One would think that he almost wanted you to get caught by Pansy.

-

"Have you found mine yet?" Jamie asked, as Emma appeared to have put the booklets down again. She looked at him blankly, until she realized that Josh had not passed over Jamie's booklet when Bonnie had unwittingly given both to one moron – sorry, person.

"I think I gave yours to Josh as well as his own booklet." Bonnie laughed as she leaned over to separate the two from Josh's podgy grasp. "Are we all okay now?"

"Oh, yeah. And what does _evasive_ mean?"

-

_Vincent Crabbe_

**Introduction – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

One of Draco's "minions" as you are sometimes referred to (although you're not quite sure of the definition), you and Gregory have the general task of ensuring Draco's wellbeing. However, most of the time is spent spectating Draco's verbal matches against Griffindorks or anyone else in his way. You do think though that standing behind him looking menacing aids his arguments.

**Secret Information – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

So, obviously, you were quite excited when Draco had become busy doing other things and informed you that he wanted you to take over delivering his letter to Pansy. Not that you know what the "other things" he is doing are, but you are sure he has a good reason for doing them. He had said nothing about keeping the letters quiet, though whispering when you were discussing which bag was Pansy's to slip the letter into came quite naturally. You couldn't hear anyone, but it was best to be careful. However, just as you had decided on the bag, you heard the click of heels around the corner and Pansy pranced closer to you, looking at the letter with her name on it. Unsure of what you were supposed to do, you hesitated; she smiled sweetly at you both and asked if the letter was for her.

-

Jamie nodded, closing his booklet, "So if we have to keep it secret, but somebody else might know what the secret is, what do we do? He asked.

"You keep it quiet until somebody else finds out." Gen whispered dramatically with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I've found there are strange things going on already. People seem to know what's been going on and give you suspicious looks… Don't they, Dan?" Charlotte turned to him pointedly.

He laughed, "Yes, yes they do – speaking of which – It's just Adam left now. Oh and Matt of course. Er – rephrase: There's just Adam left to arrive _on time_."

Edward frowned slightly "What has Adam or his character got to do with you both knowing secrets?"

"Nothing!" The other two chimed in sync.

Their chimes were echoed by the doorbell. Emma leaped up and made her way around everyone to get out into the hall, "Now remember what I said about being nice?" She reminded them; throwing back a reproachful look at Rupert's cheeky,

"Yes, Miss."

-

Back in the living room, they cold hear murmurings and slightly nervous laughter. They waited as Emma returned with a somewhat tense Adam following her. "Everyone, this is Adam," she gestured to him. She then proceeded to re-introduce the others, (as he had only really known some of them for a week at most) – the others giving a wave, greeting or smile in return (or in Tom's case, his trademark smirk).

"Starting from the left, we have Bonnie, Dan, Rupert, myself, Tom, I think it would be best if you sat next to Charlotte – she'll look after you. Then Louis, Ed and Ellie – they're all nice too," She turned around to see who was next in the sort-of-circle, "Next there is Josh and Jamie, Genevieve – who prefers to be called Gen – and hopefully Matt when he gets here." She finished with a smile.

Adam went as he was advised to sit next to Charlotte as Emma leaned over Rupert to get to Adams's booklet behind him, "Sorry," she murmured, not looking the least bit apologetic, not that he minded.

**_Yes, it's a little shorter than usual, but there really isn't anything to say about those two! Trust me; I've been sitting here for ages trying to come up with something good xxx_**

_**Oh, and drop a review, please?**_

_**Love,**_

_**x Imperial Princess x**_


	9. For Your Eyes Only, Part VII

**Disclaimer: Unless there's something big The World is not telling me, I am not the creator of Harry Potter and his world. Sadness.**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter __Nine – For Your Eyes Only, Part VII_

Emma straightened with a slight blush as Rupert put a hand on her waist to steady her. She smiled and walked over to Adam. "Right." She said in a more business-like tone, "Here is your booklet." She handed the booklet with "Terry Boot" written on it to him as he reacquainted himself with Charlotte. "Have you ever played a murder mystery game before?" Emma asked as she returned to her seat.

"Well, my parents have had them so I sort of know what happens, but I haven't been involved in one, no." Adam admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh don't worry about it," Charlotte reassured him, "We'll look after you. You really just follow the instructions. Look, if you turn to the first page here," She gestured for him to open his booklet, "This tells you about your character. There's the bit that you read to everyone," She pointed at the top section, "But the bit beneath it you need to keep quiet about, yes?"

Adam scanned the page and nodded, giving his thanks to her before he read the page more thoroughly.

-

_Terry Boot_

**Introduction**** – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

Being one of the smartest Ravenclaws in your year, you consider work as extremely important to keep your position. One of the few Ravenclaws to carry on Potions to N.E.W.T. level, you are regarded as a role model, and work hard to keep it that way. However, although you consider your studies as vital to your education, you try to help your fellow students in their times of need. Many have come to you before to help them with your wit, and you find it rewarding to know that you have aided them in a good cause. However, you consider each cause carefully before giving your assistance as using wit for ill use is abusing your intelligence and the pupils affected.

**Secret Information**** – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

Using your wit for yourself, you discovered a nasty secret about your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Your discovery, however, you found out the hard way - through personal experience. When your uncle booked in to one of the most reputable hotels in Ireland with branches all over the world, the last thing he expected to happen was to be tricked and deceived into losing his livelihood, along with his memory.

It irritated you greatly that the absence of one of _The Daily Prophet's_ best journalists was hushed up so much. That must have cost a lot of money indeed. It was only through your wit and good connections that you found out at all what had happened. Since that day, you have devoted yourself to get revenge on Professor Lockheart, and disarm him of his charm that almost ruined your family forever.

-

Adam looked up after he finished, "Well that sounds good." He concluded, "I see everyone's secrets are interlacing." He commented to a howl from Bonnie,

"So _you_ know this big secret, too?" She asked frustrated, "Is there _anyone_ apart from me who doesn't?"

"I don't either." Emma admitted, whilst Charlotte and Ellie smirked superiorly at her.

"They might not be talking about the same secret." Ed suggested, trying to keep the piece.

Dan lifted an eyebrow sceptically, whilst Tom, ever the antagonist, drawled, "Oh I think they are."

Bonnie spun around, "Tom, you don't even _know_ what they're talking about – I saw that look of curiosity on your face!" Tom opened his mouth to retort back, but their good natured argument was cut off by the last ring of the door bell.

Emma rolled her eyes and went to open the door with a sigh of exasperation, "Finally!" echoed around the living room as Matt crossed the threshold to join them to a round of applause.

-

_Neville Longbottom_

**Introduction**** – please read this to yourself and then read it aloud to the other guests in the first person, beginning with Hermione Granger and carrying around clockwise.**

**Introduction**

Brought up by your formidable Grandmother, you are an only child, though have the generous spirit of a saint. Your toad, Trevor, is like your best friend at Hogwarts and you take him everywhere you go. He has his uses at times, even though he will not stop his incessant croaking. Regarded as the shy, bumbling, clumsy man of the group, you proved your worth well along with your support and loyalty to your friends as you defended them wholeheartedly in the Ministry of Magic.

**Secret Information**** – This is for your eyes and your eyes ONLY. You cannot lie directly if asked, but you may try to avoid the question with an evasive answer. This personal information, you may not want others to know too much about…**

In your first year, you remember being told by the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, that it takes great courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. You mastered this harder part in your first year when you attempted to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione getting caught as they went after the Philosopher's stone. However, there is one enemy you cannot muster enough Gryffindor courage to stand up to: Draco Malfoy.

Annoyed with the way he treats Miss Pansy Parkinson, you watch as interaction after interaction takes place… though your course was set when you watched a more secret exchange take place involving his two goons.

You pledged to turn the tables on Malfoy, though neglected to confide your feelings in your first ever (and secret) girlfriend – Ginny Weasley. Perhaps this was why she broke up with you so suddenly?

-

Matt turned his booklet face down and carefully placed it away from Gen, with a knowing look she returned with a girlish giggle. "From first impressions it seems really good." He told the crowd, chatting amongst themselves as they waited for him to finish.

"Hmm, how was the characterisation?" Emma asked him with curiosity. "Others have noticed," She glanced slyly at Rupert, "_Strange_… similarities."

"Er, well." He coughed, "There were a few, yes." He admitted uneasily. Suddenly he decided it was a bit warm sitting next to Gen – no, the fire. Matt attempted to remove his jumper, but of course, got his shirt stuck inside it as well. The girls watched unabashedly as his toned stomach was revealed.

Ellie leaned over Ed as Charlotte leaned in over Louis. Ellie pointed subtly at the pictures of them all at Emma's eleventh birthday party on the mantel piece showing Matt trying to dance in the back garden. "Can you tell me when that," she paused to look at the photos, "turned into _that_." She looked pointedly at the Matt sitting opposite them, placing his jumper to one side, whilst tugging his shirt back down.

Charlotte laughed, "I didn't notice either – but it seems Gen has!" The two boys they were leaning across were pretending not to listen, though they discreetly exchanged glances.

Ellie laughed in return, "I think Gen would notice anything that moved if it had a –" Ed coughed pointedly and she broke off with a smile, "What?" She asked innocently, returning to her former position.

Charlotte nodded in agreement, but returned to placate Louis. It wouldn't do for them to be seen gossiping, after all!

-

"So everyone has read all about themselves now, does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" Emma called out. There was a simultaneous round of positive answers and a sigh of relief from Rupert, who put a hand on his stomach,

"Thanks, Em, I thought you'd never ask!" The rest of the group laughed as Emma tried to look mock affronted,

"Well, for your cheek, you can come and help me go and get everything!" She retorted with a smile.

Rupert pretended to hang his head in shame, but nevertheless stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

In the quiet atmosphere, Emma's smile disappeared and she turned round to face Rupert as she leaned against the island in the centre of the spacious kitchen. "Do you think it's going okay?" She asked nervously, "Is everyone having a good time?"

His smile was genuine as he placed a hand on either side of her on the work surface, "You don't need to worry – it looks like everyone's having a brilliant time. We would know if they were being fake – we have all known each other for six years now."

Emma paused and calculated that he was right, "Six years, gosh!" She turned around to the trays behind her and began placing glasses on them.

Rupert's embrace closed in on her, "Hmm, it seems a long time, now that I think about it." He concluded as he hugged her from behind. There were calls from the living room for them to hurry up and Rupert realised what he was doing as he came back to himself. He excused his actions by lifting the heaviest tray over her, pretending that was his intent all along.

Six years ago, Emma would have believed his ploy, but now, she knew him far too well.

_**Aw. They are just so sweet.**_

_**Oh, and drop a review, please?**_

_**Love,**_

_**x Imperial Princess x**_


	10. Introductions

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, it has come to that time again that I am forced to admit that I don't own Harry Potter. Veritaserum is a cruel, cruel potion.**

**Yes, this chapter is a little bit of a repeat, but I think it would be good to just remind everyone about who everyone is before we start. I have added minor adjustments – and of course, the tenses have changed.**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter __Ten – Introductions_

Emma followed Rupert into the living area with her tray of nibbles, crisps and dips and was instantly pounced upon by the mob of babbling teenagers. She laughed, "All right, all right! The trays are going in the _middle_." She cried, shooing them all out from under her feet as she set her tray of food down onto the rug.

Rupert was busy handing out drinks, though still managed to send a look of longing towards to food being devoured by everyone else as though they were a hungry pack of wolves. Emma rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen, returning with another tray in one hand and an extra large sized bag of crisps in the other. She tossed the bag into Rupert's lap as he sat down again (there wasn't a chance that he could have got anywhere near the large tray in the centre of the room). Tom looked round at her and quirked his eyebrow at her knowingly.

"What?" She asked innocently, holding her hands up defensively in the air, "You know he'd just hog everyone else's share anyway." She smiled at Rupert tucking in to the share purely for him and he paused long enough to give her a thumbs up and pass her a drink of her favourite - lemonade. That boy did amaze her.

She waited for everyone to stop pigging out long enough to set the new tray down next to the other. Louis, Charlotte, Ellie and Ed returned to their long, comfy sofa, dragging Adam with them, motioning for him to bring the remains of the first tray with him. As if in concession, Matt brought the second, larger tray to the other half of the room, nearer himself, Gen, Josh and Jamie. Dan had already nicked the whole dish of variety crackers for himself and Bonnie, whilst Emma returned superiorly to her sofa next to Rupert.

He chivalrously offered to share his crisps with her, and she dipped a paw in the bag, coming out with a handful of treasure. "Honestly," she commented to the room at large, "Anyone would think you're a preying flock of starving vultures that hadn't eaten for month!" She laughed, and Louis and Ed actually had the decency to look half guilty for a few seconds whilst Dan just grinned impishly up at her and stuffed a cracker in his mouth.

"Okay, have we all settled down now?" Rupert called out over the rustling of packages and squeaks of people thieving other's food. The group looked at him as though they were a bunch of naughty school children that had hidden the teacher's chalk. There was a murmur or two between them as they got themselves sorted out.

"I'd take that as a no…" Tom drawled, reclining on his elbows, having filched a plate of nibbles from Gen. There was a buzz of sheepish laughter ringing around the room before Emma finished her handful and swallowed.

"Don't be a git," Emma teased, flicking open her booklet, "Now can everybody please turn to page one?" She asked them, "That should be the page you left it on, Josh." The confusion over turning the page petered out as the group got themselves settled and the atmosphere changed to one of excitement again.

"Okay, now I'm going to read my bit of scene setting as I'm the host… then I'll start the introductions! So, after I've said my bit, we'll go round in a circle," She gestured around at the vaguely oval shape they had formed on the floor and furniture, "and every one will read the bit at the top of the page, but _don't_," she added with emphasis, looking pointedly at Jamie, "go on to read the bit further down at the bottom that says _Secret Information_. Got it?" She said in a sing-song voice. There was a hum of general assent before Ellie started a round of applause. Emma cleared her throat and sat up a bit straighter as she read aloud,

"_The year is 1992 and we find ourselves in a world of magic, mischief, mayhem and…murder. Rumours tell of a curse placed upon a certain teacher of a certain school, yet only a few of the "select few" really know about this hidden world._

_Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place where you would be safe from the threats of evil…or so you thought. The school claims to be shielded from the formidable power of the Dark Arts; so it is ironic really, that the Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster should chance upon a dimly lit corridor, in the shadows of which lay the __**Defence Against the Dark Arts **__teacher – dead. The alarm is raised, the great doors slammed shut, scores of locks click into place. The whole castle is confined._

_Despite the festive decorations, when the students are gathered in the Great Hall two nights before Christmas Eve, they regard each other with suspicion, secrecy and severity. Their teacher, whilst considered "a poncy git" according to the male members, was classed as a heart-throb among many female members…maybe a few male members too, but the less said about that the better._

_You have all been gathered here, on this sorrowful winter's eve to provide your story and evidence of the night, and days previous to this tragic death. Why would somebody want him dead? Who would do it? On who's orders? When? You are about to find out as you investigate __**Who Killed Lockheart…**_"

There was a ring of "OoohOoooh." She finished, attempting to be dramatically serious, though not being able to avoid collapsing into laughter at the end.

"Shh, now," she admonished them mockingly, "We're all supposed to be in character!"

There was a muttered, "Well, it doesn't appear that _some_ of us even have to _act_…" From Tom directed at Emma that drew titters from Gen and Bonnie, though Emma did not appear to have heard. She looked for a moment at the two girls, then transferred her gaze to Tom. He smiled charmingly back at her, though winked at Bonnie when Emma returned to her booklet and began to read again.

"Good evening to you all. As Head Girl, I hope that this event has not spoiled the festivities much for you, yet I regret the cause of why we are all gathered here. It is an unhappy event that brings us together in the bright cheer of the Great Hall, but perhaps we better remind each other a bit about ourselves, before we can begin unravelling this messy web of sorrow.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I am the "brains" in what some people term "The Golden Trio". Witty, yet charming, I cruise my way through both intellectual and social challenges, often having the time to help others achieve and succeed. My Gryffindor bravery really shows through at times when others want to give up, or have lost enthusiasm. However, ever the stubborn one, my friends could never call me a quitter, as I rise to tackle even the most lost of causes. One of these passions is S.P.E.W. – the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. I fight for it valiantly with my Secretary and Treasurer," she gestured to Dan and Rupert, "ever in the aspiration of ridding Elvin Slavery."

Emma took a gulp of lemonade as she finished, gesturing for Tom to introduce his character. He sat up with a sexy stretch and place his coke aside to read to the group in a drawl that managed to have as many colours to it as a rainbow. "Well, as everyone knows, I am the most popular Slytherin of my day, Draco Malfoy. Being the rival of The-Boy-Who-Lived certainly does get me talked about, though I owe most of my popularity to my charming personality and proud Pureblood ethics. In my eyes it's a crime that Mudbloods are even allowed into Hogwarts, though when my father becomes in control of The Ministry of Magic, I know that's one of the changes that will occur. Then again, Dumbledore has always been a bit short-sighted where the unworthy were concerned.

Unfortunately, it turned out in second year that I was not the Heir of Slytherin, though I will alter that matter later… though it's not as if everyone doesn't look up to me with that title, the tale aided by Pansy Parkinson – and I should mention Crabbe and Goyle, despite the fact that I suspect their part extended to standing behind her whilst looking menacing."

He smirked around at the lot of them, before waving his hand to draw their eyes at Adam. He stuttered slightly, but soon began to return their interested smiles as he read to them. "Good evening, as I am the only Ravenclaw present over the festivities, I shall need to remind you all that I am Terry Boot. Being one of the smartest Ravenclaws in my year, I consider work as extremely important to keep my position. One of the few Ravenclaws to carry on Potions to N.E.W.T. level, I am regarded as a role model, and work hard to keep it that way. However, although I consider my studies as vital to my education, I try to help my fellow students in their times of need. Many have come to me before to help them with my wit, and I find it rewarding to know that I have aided them in a good cause. However, I consider each cause carefully before giving my assistance as using wit for ill use is abusing my intelligence and the pupils affected."

Adam looked relieved when he came to the end of his speech and looked at Charlotte, giving her to go ahead to read hers out. "As you probably know, I'm Hannah Abbot and would like to take this opportunity to say good evening as I tell you little bit about myself. After the death of my mother by You-Know-Who's followers, I have looked upon every member of my family and the three members of my Hogwarts family (Ernie, Susie and Justin) as much close to your heart as myself. However, a slight bitter taste has been left in my mouth, and anyone wishing others death threats should be returned the favour, in my opinion. I can't bear cruel words said to others without provocation and sometimes resort to sorting matters myself – often with the help of my fellow Hufflepuff Prefect, Ernie, who always seem to be at my side in trouble."

She beamed at him, and motioned for him to carry on the trend of introductions. He returned to his own booklet with a grin on his face and began rather pompously, "Well, amongst these mournful tidings, I, Ernie Macmillan, would like to wish you the very best of evenings. With the help of Hannah, I exceed my Prefectly duties when it comes to looking after our House, keeping them in line, and encouraging them to success. No matter what their ancestry is, I treat them all the same, feeling no superiority owing to my pureblood status. Nevertheless, I am willing to work for my rewards – even if it means bending a few rules in the process. I have no doubt that my friends would help me bend them back again. Forming a close group with Hannah, Justin and Susie, we look out for each other, knowing at least one of them will have my back covered."

He shifted to look at Ed, who was next in the circle, and began to read when his friend had finished. "Justin Finch-Fletchley here; the "cleverest one" out of my Hufflepuff family of four at Hogwarts, I owe my knowledge to my own hard work and determination. Throughout my family, many have attended Eton – the most prestigious boy's school in the country, and indeed my family would definitely meet that calibre of class attending. My name was down for this expensive school where Princes receive their education, though I chose to attend Hogwarts, where I learned a much more valuable lesson. My time at Hogwarts has showed me that what matters is not the amount of friends you have, neither about their status or money. I pride my friends on their omnipresent support for me and each other, and even seven years into your friendship, I am still sometimes amazed by the extent they would go to set my life to rights."

He finished in a strong voice that managed to match Emma's for her dramatics, before passing the spotlight over to Ellie, "My name is Susan Bones, though most people call me Susie. Always willing to help a friend, I feel very proud to know that my friends return the favour without even having to be asked. After the death of my aunt and uncle, I came to terms with a previous realization that some people are just malicious. I'm not fond of violent competition, but I don't mind a little fun. It's just when the price goes too high that I get uneasy. However, you know that either Justin, Ernie or my best friend since day one: Hannah Abbott, will help me get through whatever comes my way."

She looked around to find the next person in the circle and nodded at Josh, who read his dialogue with a little stumbling over the tense changes, but slowly managing to get there, "Being one of Draco Malfoy's left hand men, Gregory Goyle, I am well known in Hogwarts. Slytherins don't like to argue with me a lot – though I think this is due to my heavy build I am proud to maintain. I'm not the brightest candle in the box, more of the wick that makes the flame burn… But without me and his other sidekick Vincent, Draco would have to do things himself that he doesn't really have time to do…"

He ended with a goofy smile on his face, and Jamie tried at his paragraph…with more or less the same amount of success as Josh, "Vincent Crabbe, one of Draco's "minions" as I'm sometimes referred to (although I'm not quite sure of the definition), me and Gregory have the general task of ensuring Draco's wellbeing. However, most of the time is spent spectating Draco's verbal matches against Griffindorks or anyone else in his way. I do think, though, that standing behind him looking menacing aids his arguments."

Gen leaped up to sit up properly, as she made sure all eyes were on her before she started to talk. She somehow managed to miss the eye roll and smirk Tom sent Bonnie's way, though she thought that there must have been a reason for the protective arm Dan draped around Bonnie's waist. "My name's Pansy Parkinson. A proud Slytherin, I enjoy the company of those in my own house before others, though sometimes I realize it's necessary to fraternize with the enemy to get what I want. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil in particular share my interest in other people's lives and I can gain quite interesting information in Divination. Of course, I only pass it on for a price – although Draco is an exception to that rule. Come to think of it, he's an exception to most rules, not that I really mind."

She waved at Emma's mother as she walked into the kitchen to set out the starters, then tapped Matt's booklet expectantly, and he hastily complied to read. "Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom. Brought up by my formidable Grandmother, I am an only child, though have the generous spirit of a saint. My toad, Trevor, is like my best friend at Hogwarts and I take him everywhere I go. He has his uses at times, even though he will not stop his incessant croaking. Regarded as the shy, bumbling, clumsy man of the group, I proved my worth well along with my support and loyalty to my friends as I defended and fought with them wholeheartedly in the Ministry of Magic."

He turned to look at Bonnie, and as he stopped speaking, she realised that she was required to stop laughing at Tom's expressions and introduce herself, "Oh, right, sorry. Happily tossing away the reputation I've managed to acquire as _so-and-so's baby sister_, Cinderella, also known as Ginny Weasley, has indeed come to the ball. I've grown up to be quite the beauty, with the charisma and allure to go with my looks. After my brief official romantic relationship with Harry Potter, I couldn't believe how he could resist me on the pathetic excuse for my protection! But then again, he's always been a gentleman…"

She nudged Dan playfully and leaned over to snoop in his booklet before he tugged it away from her, "Every wizard most likely would be familiar with my name, as I'm Harry Potter. One of the most renowned wizards of my time, I have devoted my life since I was eleven to the extermination of Lord Voldemort, the cold hearted murderer who killed both my mother and my father when I was only one year old. Almost every year has ended in my squashing of his evil plans, though I know that I am just the front man for a very good team. Without Ron or Hermione, I know I would have failed to keep my life, and it is with their help that I managed to create the DA and train my fellows in many skills, especially self defence in the face of danger."

He looked up to Rupert and kicked his shin at the same time that Emma elbowed his ribs. With a shake of his head, he dutifully read the last introduction. "Hey, as you've probably guessed, I'm Ron Weasley. The loyalty in "The Golden Trio", I joke about only being "the dude that carries the bags". With my famed Weasley head of flames and a temper to match, I've never been one for measured decisions, but then again, that's what Hermione (and her homework) is there for. Coming from a large family of hard working, though admittedly poor Purebloods, I don't feel superior after being one in a long line of brothers – well, 6 of them, anyway. By association with "The Boy Who Lived", my appeal to girls has noticeably increased, though I wonder what type of girl favours reputation over reputable qualities." He avoided looking pointedly at Gen, but tossed his empty crisp packet onto the tray in front of Matt instead.

Everyone joined in another round of applause as they shuffled around or got up to stretch.

"Well," concluded Emma, "There we go. Does anyone want a refill?" She held up her empty glass and offered a tray around for others to put theirs on, "I'll go and get the starters and we can start Round One!" She shared an excited scream with Bonnie before the latter shooed Emma away.

Emma gestured for Rupert to pick up the empty trays and help her bring them into the kitchen. He followed without a question as Bonnie gushed," So, is it just me, or is this amazing?!"

Once into the hallway, Rupert attacked Emma with a one-armed hug as they made their way to the kitchen, "Ah, did you see their faces?" He exclaimed, "Tom was trying to pretend he wasn't loving _every second_ of it!" They laughed and stumbled into the kitchen to see Mrs Watson placing plates of toast and pate and a dish of salad onto the kitchen island. "This looks great, Amelia!" Rupert complimented, hastily removing his arm from her daughter.

"Thank you, Rupert." She smiled and took the trays from them, sliding the dishes and rubbish onto the counter and lifting the starters onto the trays. "Is everyone having a good time? It sounded great from upstairs…" She teased.

"Yes, Mum. Everyone was _commenting_ on the characterisation…" Emma laughed as she refilled the drinks. She exchanged a glance with Rupert as he picked up the tray Amelia passed him with a sheepish smile.

_Gosh, this was dreadfully long, but I just couldn't find a place to stop! Please review and tell me what you think – I'd love to know._

_x x x_


	11. The Scene is Set

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, it has come to that time again that I am forced to admit that I don't own Harry Potter. Veritaserum is a cruel, cruel potion.**

**Note: In case it was previously unclear, this fic is CoS non-compliant. Disregards any permanent memory loss and assumes Lockheart has returned to teaching.**

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter __Eleven – The Scene is Set_

After a hasty retreat, Rupert made his way back into the living room, stepping over various precariously placed cups and hands. "Alright," he called out, "I hope you lot didn't stuff yourselves too much, because," he raised his voice in a pathetic attempt to be subtle, "Amelia's pate is the best I've ever tasted."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Dan, who decided to play along, and joined in the loud compliments while Bonnie laughed at them, "You guys know that's really obvious, right?" She stage whispered.

Tom mock glared at her, "Why Bonnie," he said as though shocked, "these two are perfectly within their rights to comment favourably on fine food within obvious earshot of our glamorous hostesses."

She opened her mouth to retort, but Amelia Granger popped her head around the door, "Why thank you, boys." She placated them, "How kind of you to say." She smiled, trying not to laugh, "Though I do hope you won't get toast crumbs all over the carpet!"

They all smiled angelically at her to a chorus of, "We won't!" She gave them _the look_ and turned to go back upstairs to report on their good behaviour.

Emma sidestepped her mother with the salad bowls and plates and started to distribute food fairly evenly around the room, "Ugh I don't know who's more embarrassing – her or you." She joked, passing around cutlery.

"I'd just like to point out that any compliments coming from me would have been sincerity at its height." Edward interjected before the noise of protests from Dan and Rupert could bring Mrs Granger back downstairs again.

Emma smiled and thanked him, then gave the other boys a look that was reminiscent of her mother. Tom exchanged a glance with Bonnie, "Like mother like daughter." He muttered under his breath.

Bonnie started to laugh, but attempted to keep a straight face as she smiled sweetly at Emma, "So shall we get started then?"

Her suggestion was met with cheers and exclamations of excitement as they all settled in again. Emma instantly dropped the mock affronted look and picked up her booklet to read the first cue, "Well now we've all reminded ourselves of who we all are, I'd like to suggest that we see tonight as a celebration of Professor Lockheart's life rather than all sit here in silence waiting for the Ministry to show up."

Ellie sat further on the edge of her seat, waiting for Emma to finish before she added her cue, "Yes, that's a good plan. I'm sure we've all got a few things to say about Professor Lockheart. I mean, look at all the success he's had."

"I was always a fan of his books," Gen added, "I think _Magical Me_ is one of the few books I've ever wanted to read from beginning" to end."

"Yeah, well I think that says more about you than his books." Rupert murmured, deliberately not catching Dan's eye.

"Excuse me?" Gen drew herself up, hands on hips. At this, and the nudge to his ribs, Rupert put down his piece of toast and attempted to get into his role, paying attention to Gen's dramatics "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked haughtily.

"Well..." Rupert floundered, realising the book was less like a script and more like guidelines. He heard a whispered '_improvise'_ coming suspiciously from Louis's end of the couch, and decided to just make stuff up.

"Well," he started again a bit more confidently, "I'm no girl, but it would take more than an Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award to impress me!" Emma beamed at him, delighted that someone was taking to her game.

However, her proud moment was slightly spoiled by Bonnie cracking up and trying to swallow the sip of her drink she had taken at an unfortunate moment. Dan leaned over her, a concerned hand on her back to check she was okay.

All pretence at character dropped by Rupert, he rolled his eyes, annoyed that she was being nasty to him, after he was trying. This game had sounded a really good idea when Emma presented the idea to him, how come it wasn't working out as they had thought?

"No, no, I'm really sorry," she directed at Emma more than Rupert, hating the disappointed look on her best friend's face, "Rupert was great, it's just Tom!" She gestured to the blonde who was lazing opposite her, halfway through imitative _charming smile award_ acceptance poses.

It was harder to say whether Tom dropped his act faster than Dan's hand, which was quickly snatched away from Bonnie's shoulder. The awkward silence was broken by Charlotte, who was trying to look like she didn't find Tom amusing,

"Okay look, Emma's put a lot of effort in here and we were all really excited about this earlier on. Maybe we should get in character a bit more?"

Matt nodded, ever the peacemaker. "Good plan, come on Tom, play nice."

At this, Tom did actually look affronted, "I was merely enhancing Rupert's line – it's not my fault Bonnie can't refrain from spitting her drink all over the shop." He bit back.

Bonnie's gaze flashed to Tom in confusion. She was sure she could detect a bit of spark earlier on. Well, yes Tom was the type to flirt with anything in a skirt purely for sport, but to go from what seemed like deliberate attempts to amuse her, to calling her out in front of everyone? Maybe she was wrong.

At that comment, Dan's arm flew back around Bonnie, tugging her protectively closer, "Hey, hey." He warned, "Enough of that. I agree with Charlotte." He smiled at Emma, who was looking stony faced, "Let's get in _the zone_!" He said, trying to pump in some enthusiasm, which ended up being a weird, surfing-like hand gesture.

Charlotte and Ellie really did burst out laughing at Dan, breaking the ice that had somehow settled among the group. Soon, the other began to join in rather nervously until the argument seemed to be over.

The corners of Emma's mouth twitched when she started to realise that the other's were actually having fun, and turned back to Rupert at the slight brush of his hand against her shoulder. Maybe it was better that they all got over themselves now rather than later on in the evening.

If she was feeling a little nervous about hosting the party and all the relationship tension in the air, then she could bet everyone else would be as well. Perhaps she should get everyone more into their characters before bringing up all the sparks flying around. After all, it seemed fireworks would be guaranteed tonight.

"You were saying, _Pansy_?" Rupert looked back over to Gen.

She smirked superiorly at him, "Hmn? Oh _nothing_," she drew the word out, "Just wondered if you thought _International Quidditch Player_ would be a more noticeable characteristic."

Dan jumped in, "Well I don't know about _international_, but being a quidditch player certainly didn't do me any damage."

Jamie guffawed, "Yeah, you scored one for the team," he joked, looking over at Bonnie.

"But it didn't last very long, did it?" Josh added with a snigger.

Inwardly sighing that her plan to avoid relationships for a while was already foiled, Emma decided to contribute, "If you're talking about _Victor Krum_, then I urge you to recall that long distance relationships are usually a bad idea."

Bonnie chimed in, "And besides, whatever _you_ have to say about Harry and I has probably already been covered a thousand times in the Daily Prophet."

"Inaccurately at that," Emma commented, trying to think of a way to slip her line in, "after all it doesn't take their journalists much talent to fabricate cruel lies about people who deserve better. The editors see fit to make judgements on who's good enough to be in their newspaper, I'm surprised we even get to hear anything about anyone who actually has a problem."

Gen raised an eyebrow, picking up on Emma's clues, "Mmm sour grapes much?" She teased, "I wonder why Miss Know-It-All has a problem with the Prophet."

Matt checked his booklet, "Hermione, don't you regularly subscribe to the prophet? You get owls every day – I've seen them."

Emma squirmed a little more, secretly loving it. She gave a dramatic sigh and tried not to smile. Everything was just so much funnier when she wasn't supposed to laugh. "Fine, I wasn't going to say, but seeing as you insist... you remember the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare?" She asked the group.

Collective sighs travelled round the room as Dan and Rupert smirked at each other. Tom mouthed _'SPEW'_ at Bonnie, but she pointedly ignored him.

"I had been taking out regular advertisements for the Society in the Prophet, and I was really beginning to get a following for them. I received quite a few impassioned letters from supporters, but all of a sudden, the advertisements I was taking out stopped appearing." Emma looked at Ron as if she thought he was going to continue.

He looked blankly at her, "Um, so then what did you do?" He asked her uncertainly, after checking that he didn't have anything to say. Emma looked back at her own book and turned the page, as if she had missed something.

Suddenly understanding, she laughed at herself then continued, "Well I wrote in to ask why, and they wrote back a snotty letter explaining that they no longer considered house elves to be an appropriate topic to advertise next to the five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, thus ruining the chances for the Society and elf freedom everywhere." She replied disdainfully.

A united "Ohhh" sounded throughout the room, with a "_Motive_" fake-cough from Adam. Tom decided that this revelation merited him sitting up, "So where were _you_ last night, Hermione?"

Her cheeks coloured slightly, "I was on prefect duty." She replied. "With Ron." Emma added, as if this piece of information suddenly absolved her of all possible accusations.

Ed exchanged a glance with Louis, "We believe you..." he paused, "for now."

-

x

-

_Quick question, would you prefer the set out as it is now, being mostly dialogue, or dialogue with a few action scenes, or mostly scenes as in a usual story?_

_Hope you __all enjoyed the surprise update ;) _


	12. Sticks 'n' Stones

**Who Killed Lockheart?**

_Chapter Twelve – Sticks 'n' Stones_

Emma glanced up at everyone and tried to smile, but her heart really wasn't in it. When her mother had suggested this to her as a way to try and get back all the friends that had been slowly drifting apart, she had thought it had been a fabulous idea. Torn between the idea of peeking at the storyline and waiting until what she was sure would be the best birthday ever, Emma had not stopped rabbiting on about this murder mystery for months.

However, the truth was that this really was not going the way she wanted it. Yes, Rupert was being relatively affectionate, but was that really any different from his usual goofing around with Dan that switched into overprotective brother mode when Tom spat out a little venom? Leaning forward she picked up her glass that was almost as full as when she had poured it, and stood up, trying to keep her head held high. "Excuse me for a moment," she said into the rabble of laughs and discussion, "I'll just go and refill my glass."

Bonnie turned around from her glaring at Tom, and her brow furrowed slightly as she noticed that no, Emma did not need another drink at all. Shoving Dan's arm off that was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot, she got up to follow Emma into the kitchen.

Her best friend had slammed the glass down on the sink; liquid sloshed over the rim and dribbled down the sides as Emma leaned both hands on the edge of the counter to bow her head down.

"Sweetie..." Bonnie's voice had lost all its previous tones of mirth as she watched her usually calm and collected friend try to hold all the pieces together. "Sweetie," she tried again, "what's going on?"

Emma turned around and wiped a few stray tears away, trailing a smear of mascara across her face. Sighing in frustration, she looked at the black smudge on her thumb and reached around to the tissue box for makeup reparations.

"It's just," she paused, trying not to sound like a spoiled little girl, "I was just hoping it was going to go so well, and you were helping, I know... but it's just not what I wanted."

Bonnie approached her for a hug, but when Emma stiffed, she drew back. "Well what do you want?" She asked, trying to sound soothing, but this whole situation was getting a bit irritating.

"Well, I wanted it to be real." Emma's voice was no more than a mouse squeak.

Despite herself, Bonnie laughed, "Honey, we'd all love to go to Hogwarts and have wands, and play quidditch, and..." at the look on Emma's face, she trailed off, realising this was not making things any better, "Do you want us to try and act more?"

At this, a small chuckle escaped Emma, "No, you're all terrible," she admitted, "I'm so glad we're not doing this professionally. It's just that we've all read the books, or at least watched the films! We know who gets with who and what really happens to all the characters. It seemed such a good idea at the time, but now it looks a little pathetic."

A grimace marred Bonnie's features as she debated whether or not something she had been itching to tell Emma for weeks. "Well, regarding what you want... I say we just keep playing. I promised not to tell you this, but your parents lied." She looked up, trying to gauge the extent of trouble she was in.

Emma raised an eyebrow, but did not respond, motioning for more information.

"They didn't go to a professional company." The words escaped her best friend so fast that she had to mentally replay the sentence a few times to work out what she said, "They wrote it themselves," Bonnie steamrollered on, "and they know about this whole thing about us all seeing less of each other, and the group breaking up a bit, and this was just trying to fix it." Her big secret out, she sighed in relief, jumping up onto the island counter.

"God, how embarrassing!" Was the first thing that came to Emma's mind. To have your parents having to fix your friendship group and try and get you a boyfriend? This was beginning to make a bit more sense now. Puzzle pieces like how the characters were so similar to her friends, and how all the relationships were clicking just seemed to slot together. This was clearly why the prologue and details were a bit vague, not adding up to what had actually happened in the books.

It was not the creative licence of a murder mystery company, it was merely her parents trying their best to make her happy, even though they weren't that familiar with the subject matter.

"Well that explains a lot." She finally responded, trying not to be too cross with Bonnie. Her parents would have had to have inside help from somewhere, but at least she had come clean.

Bonnie nodded, her mind racing on how the hell she could make this mess better.

"How about we ditch most of the booklets, and just create our own story?" She suggested. "We could stick to the plot, but if we really get into it from a creative side, it might be a little less embarrassing to act all this out." Bonnie had noticed earlier that some people did seem a bit out of their comfort zone, and she wasn't that great at it either.

Emma looked a little unconvinced, but sighed, not having a better idea. "Fine, but you're taking the reins on this one."

Bonnie grinned, hopping off the counter and getting a new glass for Emma. "Come back in after 5 minutes." The order was gentle, but Emma couldn't help feeling a little sorry for the others languishing in peaceful ignorance, not knowing what tirade Bonnie was going to throw at them in a few seconds.

When she cautiously stepped out into the living room after the allotted time, she was met with a shamefaced group of teenagers all trying to pretend that they hadn't just been told off by the tiny ball of flame that was her best friend.

"Hi everyone." Her greeting faded into the silence as she took her place again.

"Listen Em," Tom began, unsure of himself for the first time that evening. The look was rare on him, and Emma decided she liked it, "We're really sorry about before." This was endorsed with a round of nods and verbal agreement.

"We've all read ahead in our booklet so we know what's going on – at least up to the second act. If you really want to give this a go, I think the tale we come up with is going to be a whole lot better than anything your parents say."

No-one interrupted him, and he was beginning to feeling obligated to lighten the mood, "I mean – they're really old!"

He got a few nervous chuckles, and a smile tugged at the corners of Emma's mouth. "Well if you insist... How do you want to start?"

"I think we should go back to the beginning, "Ellie piped up, "You know, when they were all around the table in the great hall? I know we've got a lot of characters, so maybe we should only focus on a few people at a time."

"Yeah," Matt joined in, "we could take it from after the introductions seeing as we know who everyone is, and we could solve the murder over dinner in the great hall."

-AN-

Well hello there fandom, nice to see you all. It's been a while, we're all a little older (some of us are a little wiser!) and I am just cringing at how ridiculous I was to write this. I do have an actual plot, so if any of you are interested in this, I would love to entertain you on this highly unlikely journey.

I hate it when writers beg for reviews, but I'm not going to lie – as a lot of you know, the feeling you get when someone has read your work and taken a few minutes to tell you what they thought... is amazing. However, if you don't want to put yourself out there like that, I understand. Also if you want to talk on a more private level, feel free to PM me.

I would enjoy getting back into writing (I'd like to think I am now slightly better at it), but if you don't want to share this fic with me, I'm also happy to let it stay buried within the dusty pages of my fanfic plot book.


End file.
